


【柴哈】一路向北

by kaylle101



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylle101/pseuds/kaylle101
Summary: 酸涩青春疼痛文学，双渣
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【柴哈】一路向北

刘昊然做梦了，梦见了他十二岁的时候的家乡的云，那样轻那样软，悬挂在蓝天上。  
  
  
  
“您有新的订单。”  
  
机械冰冷的女声响起，刘昊然从带着蝉鸣的梦中被唤醒，他用手揉了一把有些微微汗湿的头发——车里实在是太热了，然后把放在副驾驶座上的手机提示音关掉。  
  
刘昊然摸出眼镜架在鼻梁上，划开手机屏保，发现叫车的又是那个熟悉的ID熟悉的头像，皱了皱眉头，刘昊然把车启动，缓缓驶了出去。  
  
在约定地点等车的是个女孩，女孩今天穿了一条浅绿色的吊带连衣裙，将露在外面的肌肤衬托的更加白皙，她手里提着一个装着冷饮的袋子，冷气和夏日火热的气温让袋子外侧挂满了水珠，正一滴滴滑到地上。  
  
她见刘昊然的车子停靠在离她几米远的地方便立马绽开笑容跑了过去，熟练地拉开副驾驶的车门坐上去，将袋子里的饮料拿出来递给刘昊然。  
  
“昊然哥，给，专门给你带的。”女孩笑着把手递了过来，可是那冷饮的杯壁上也挂满了水珠，马上就要落到刘昊然的车子里。  
  
“我开车呢，你帮我拿着吧。”刘昊然看了一眼女孩，不自然地将头偏了回去，然后开始打方向盘。  
  
女孩似乎有些失落，不过很快，女孩又笑着把杯子递到刘昊然嘴边，说：“那你也得喝呀，我给你举着。”  
  
“不用吧，你不累吗？”刘昊然觉得女孩执着的样子有点可爱，他嘴角终于勾起一点弧度浅笑了一下。  
  
女孩见刘昊然笑了便开心的把吸管凑到刘昊然嘴边，刘昊然下意识就含住了那根吸管吸了两下，冰凉酸甜的气泡水涌入口腔，然后就听见了女孩愉悦的声音。  
  
“我不累。”  
  
刘昊然吐出嘴里的吸管，气泡在他口腔里炸开，感觉有点麻麻的。夏日的味道飘散在鼻腔中，刘昊然的思绪突然飘到了很远，他想起了家乡，蓝天，车子天窗，和他。  
  
“昊然哥，你肯定知道我为什么天天叫你的车……”女孩紧张地盯着自己做了五颜六色可爱美甲的手指尖，甚至嘴唇还有些微微颤抖。  
  
可是刘昊然并没有注意女孩的小动作，他根本没听见女孩说了什么，只是眼睛直视前方道路，脑子里运转着别的东西。等到达了女孩的目的地，刘昊然便把车子在路边停好，打算伸手接过女孩一直举着的冷饮。  
  
“我决定……今天……向昊然哥你告白！”女孩几乎是将这句话喊了出来，然后便起身把手撑在刘昊然身侧，将嘴唇轻轻贴上了刘昊然的。  
  
女孩刚刚喝过冰水的嘴唇还很凉，明显的触感印在刘昊然的唇上，这不是刘昊然第一次接吻，但这是他第一次和女孩子亲吻，于是他一时间忘了推开女孩，只是瞪大了双眼不知该往哪里看。  
  
“你答应我吗昊然哥？”女孩涨红的脸颊和瞪得圆溜溜的眼瞳印在刘昊然的眼睛里，可她不知道刘昊然透过她看见的却是另外一个人。  
  
“你答不答应嘛！”女孩见刘昊然呆滞着不说话便焦急地开口催促，刘昊然猛然惊醒，连忙回答：“答应，答应，行了吧，快下车了。”  
  
“太好了，你可不许反悔！”女孩兴冲冲地推开车门下车，临走时使劲向刘昊然挥了挥胳膊，从四处乱飞的头发丝上都能看出她的激动。  
  
“等会儿，我答应什么了？”刘昊然在等红绿灯的时候回过神来的时候才发觉自己答应了女孩的请求，他懊恼地把头磕在方向盘上，正好砸到了喇叭，发出清脆的“滴”声。  
  
“你瞎啊？这还红灯呢你按什么喇叭？”前面车子里的人探出头来朝刘昊然骂了几句便又缩了回去。刘昊然心里窝火，待红灯转为绿灯，他一脚油门下去把前面那辆车子超了过去远远甩在了屁股后面。  
  
“操！你他妈有病啊，飙车呢？！”  
  
  
/俩少无猜/   
  
  
刘昊然出生在一个靠海的北方小镇里，这里有常青的松树，也有会绿了又黄的银杏树，还有只在初春绽放花朵的桃树。  
  
但是刘昊然一直是个孤独的小孩，他的父母都在做生意没什么时间和精力照顾他，于是刘昊然的童年就是在大街小巷山坡树丛中一个人的漫无目的。  
  
直到刘昊然十二岁那年，隔壁搬来了一户人家，带着一个十三岁的儿子，叫张若昀。  
  
张若昀是个很乖很听话的孩子，邻居第一次把他带到刘昊然家里打招呼的时候刘昊然就注意到了张若昀鼻尖的那颗小痣，随着张若昀乖巧的摆手鞠躬摇晃迷了刘昊然的眼睛。  
  
少年萌动的情感也许正是在那一刻发芽，他悄悄红了脸，支支吾吾跟张若昀问好。  
  
刘昊然小升初的那一年决定去张若昀的初中，他家其实离张若昀那所初中挺远的，来回差不多得四十五分钟，还是坐公交车。  
  
但是刘昊然执意要去，父母也拦不住他，只有张若昀知道是怎么回事，每当刘昊然对他说要去他的初中上学的时候，张若昀都会毫无保留笑出来，于是他的两颗兔牙就露了出来，让刘昊然想起他曾经养过的白兔，也是两颗牙齿微微凸出来，很可爱。  
  
新学期伊始，刘昊然就和张若昀一起上下学了，刘昊然每天都早早起床穿戴收拾好东西，然后脖子上挂着公交卡站在门外等着张若昀出来，再一起坐公交去上学。  
  
公交车上小孩子没什么地位，经常要给老人让座，于是刘昊然和张若昀通常是站在一起，然后抓着低处栏杆，随着公交车的走走停停左摇右摆。  
  
张若昀比刘昊然高一点，他总是会让刘昊然抓着他的书包带不要摔倒，而刘昊然总是会曲解张若昀的意思，他会环抱住张若昀的腰，整个人贴在张若昀的背后，随着车身的摇晃在张若昀身上跌跌撞撞，趁机摸张若昀一身软乎乎的肉。  
  
那个时候刘昊然不明白自己为什么喜欢和张若昀亲密接触，他只是恨不得可以无时无刻黏在张若昀身上，闻闻他身上清爽干净的洗衣粉味儿，还有脸颊周围散发出的淡淡奶香。所以刘昊然买了张若昀家同品牌的洗衣粉，虽然洗出来的衣服味道的确和张若昀的衣服味道一样，可是刘昊然并没有从中感觉到舒服和满足，可能是张若昀有什么神奇的魔法，能将普通的香味变得那么摄人心魄。  
  
青春期悄悄到来，少年的身形开始抽条拔高，很快刘昊然就和张若昀差不多高了，刘昊然有的时候甚至比张若昀还高上一点，这让刘昊然很有成就感，但是也有坏处，就是坐公交车的时候张若昀也不再允许刘昊然抱着他，刘昊然不懂，他还是会一次次搂上去，直到张若昀的耳朵慢慢烧得通红。  
  
枯燥的校园生活好像也因为有张若昀的存在而变得有趣起来，刘昊然最喜欢去找高他一年级的张若昀，不过渐渐的张若昀见他来的时候不再那么开心，反而经常是一脸窘迫和尴尬，然后被身边的几个男生笑着推出来。  
  
刘昊然感觉得到他和张若昀之间关系微妙的转变，也许是青春期少年特有的敏感多疑，迫使刘昊然不再去找张若昀，他每天都闷闷不乐地坐在教室里，烦躁地翻着厚厚的练习册。  
  
可是他们还是要一起上学一起回家，只不过从刘昊然等张若昀变成了张若昀等刘昊然。张若昀不知道刘昊然心里别扭的想法，他还是照常和刘昊然在只有他们俩的时候打闹逗笑，但是一旦到了学校，张若昀就不由自主地会和刘昊然划清界限。  
  
这样的日子一直持续到张若昀中考的前段时间，学习也紧张起来的张若昀更没时间经常去找刘昊然沟通。  
  
刘昊然觉得很委屈，可他又不知道怎么跟张若昀开口，只好这么拧巴地待着，直到有一天一个男生凑到刘昊然身边，神秘兮兮地问他晚上放学要不要一起去看片。  
  
“看什么片？”刘昊然不懂，他平时只喜欢看电影。  
  
“你还装？你不知道什么片？”那男生一脸不相信的样子看着刘昊然，“你天天往高年级跑敢说不是去泡妞？你小子比我们还那个呢好吧。”  
  
刘昊然一时哑口无言，他好像突然被人戳中了心事，他明白了心里那种难以言喻的感觉的由来，刘昊然突然有点害怕这个秘密被人戳破而带来一些无法挽回的伤害，于是他装作一副无所谓的样子答应了邀约。  
  
晚上放学的时候张若昀照常在学校门口等刘昊然一起回家，可是等了很久也没有等到刘昊然的身影，直到天都有点黑了，校门口一个人也没有了，张若昀才一个人离开。  
  
而此时的刘昊然在那个男同学的家里，一起来的都是班上的男生，那个男生的父母不在家，于是他从书包里掏出一盒录像带，炫耀似的举了起来。  
  
刘昊然也看了一眼封面，封面上是个穿着裸/露的女子高中生，从下往上拍的绅士视角让女孩子的裙底风光一览无余。可是刘昊然并没有什么感觉，充其量只是好奇而已，所以当他看到周围的男生们各个摩拳擦掌的样子觉得很不可理喻。  
  
影片开始播放，女孩子被男人爱抚的色/情反应让其他男生们嗷嗷直叫，有的甚至直接脱了裤子开/撸，可是刘昊然却不自觉的在脑子里想象着张若昀的脸，不一会刘昊然的下身也微微探了头，他觉得不妙，就找了个借口先回家了。  
  
也是从那个时候开始，刘昊然知道了自己的与众不同，他喜欢张若昀，不是朋友的那种喜欢。  
  
明确了这一点的刘昊然就更加害怕张若昀与他疏远，可是张若昀就真的越来越少跟刘昊然交流，两人唯一的交集就只剩下了一起上学和回家的那45分钟。  
  
张若昀准备中考的的那段时间刘昊然的爸爸买了一辆新车，用来送货，刘昊然看着眼馋，就要他爸爸教他开车，抵不过儿子的要求，刘父只能每天等刘昊然放学回家带他到没人的街上教他开车。  
  
刘昊然还是很有天赋的，很快就能独自在街道上开车，他心里很高兴，因为他想学开车有很大一部分原因是因为想要接送张若昀和他自己去学校，而不用每天都去挤那几乎满员的公交车。  
  
等到刘昊然已经能上路的时候，刘父就经常让刘昊然半夜出去送货，因为刘昊然没有驾照而且还是未成年，不过刘昊然也愿意去做，在那漆黑的道路上一遍遍地加速，直到闭着眼睛都能开回家，这样的生活意外的让刘昊然感到很充实。  
  
  
  
/沙滩恋曲/   
  
  
  
等到张若昀中考过后，刘昊然就立马邀请张若昀跟着他去海边兜风。张若昀还不知道刘昊然已经学会了开车，他从口袋里掏出了二十块钱递给刘昊然叫他去打车。  
  
“若昀，我会开车了，咱们以后都不用打车去海边了！”刘昊然把张若昀的手指握住然后把他的手攥成拳包在自己的手里。  
  
张若昀的脸红了红然后把脸扭到一边假装在看风景，又问：“车在哪呢？”  
  
“跟我过来。”  
  
刘昊然就那么抓着张若昀的手走到了他家后院，然后极其有仪式感地给张若昀拉开了副驾驶的车门。  
  
“请上车吧，我的小张同学。”  
  
“嗬，还挺正式呢。”张若昀坐进车里，就看见中间放杂物的地方摆了两罐雪碧，“这么周到？还赠送雪碧啊。”  
  
“当然，司机小刘竭诚为您服务。”刘昊然微笑着关了车门，然后自己坐回驾驶位上。  
  
可能是有点紧张，刘昊然两次都没能把车启动，张若昀打量了几眼，淡淡地开口：“档挂错了吧。”  
  
“哦哦哦！对对。”刘昊然手忙脚乱地重新挂挡，然后一脚油门猛地冲了出去。  
  
张若昀吓得赶紧抓住了扶手，他刚还很放松的神色突然变得紧张起来，兔子似的双眼瞬间瞪得溜圆。  
  
“你真的会开车了？我怎么不信啊你个未成年！”  
  
“你不也是未成年嘛，你可别刺激我，待会可保不准出点什么意外。”刘昊然那一下其实是故意的，就跟那种骑摩托车故意开的很快好让女朋友搂着自己的行为是一样的。  
  
两人一路行驶到沿海的公路上，由于是工作日，路上只有零星几个车子经过。  
  
张若昀开了一瓶雪碧，才喝了一口刘昊然就喊了一声，吓得张若昀手一抖差点把雪碧泼出去。  
  
“干嘛？”  
  
“给我喝一口，我也渴了。”刘昊然说罢把头往张若昀那边靠了靠张开了嘴。  
  
“你要不要点脸啊，要我喂你？”  
  
“快点快点，渴死我了渴死我了。”刘昊然说着还腾出一只手来扇了扇风。  
  
张若昀把另外一瓶雪碧拿出来，刚要打开就被刘昊然喊了停。  
  
“就你那瓶。”  
  
张若昀瞪了刘昊然一眼还是乖乖把易拉罐递到刘昊然嘴边，刘昊然喝了一大口，跳跃的气泡像是带着焦躁的小雀跃迸发在舌面上，然后刘昊然非常痛快的长舒了一口气。  
  
“热吗若昀？要不开空调？”刘昊然见张若昀刘海汗湿了一点便伸手要去开空调。  
  
“不用了，开窗户就行了。”张若昀按下刘昊然的手，然后往车顶上面摸索了一阵，“能开天窗吗？我想出去看看。”  
  
“哦有，按下那个按钮就行。”  
  
外面的风带着海边城市独有的潮湿咸味拍打在张若昀的脸上，他把半个身子都探了出去，然后张开双臂拥抱夏日暖暖的风。张若昀汗湿的头发很快就被风吹干了，柔软的发丝在风中飘扬，露出光洁饱满的额头来。  
  
刘昊然抬头看了几眼张若昀，路边郁郁葱葱树影在两侧飞速后退，天上的云朵和张若昀一样软乎乎甜丝丝的。他只觉得心里的喜爱快要爆炸似的在胸腔内翻涌，那句“喜欢你”已经冲到了嘴边，只要轻轻一开口就会倾泻而出。  
  
反正张若昀在外面，风声那么大，应该听不见吧。  
  
刘昊然深吸了两口气，对着空气大喊：“张若昀我喜欢你！”  
  
其实张若昀听得见的，他先是愣了一下，然后就是控制不住地笑了起来，直到觉得喝了不少的风肚子都撑了才把身子缩了回来，顺便还关上了天窗。刘昊然只觉得四肢百骸都热了起来，他知道他的脸一定已经涨得通红了。  
  
“你喜欢我？”张若昀饶有兴味地向刘昊然靠近，“你再说一遍。”  
  
“……不说。”  
  
“说一句嘛我听听。”  
  
“……我喜欢你。”  
  
“我也喜欢你。”张若昀笑着回答的很快，然后他把脸凑的很近，亲了一口刘昊然的侧脸。  
  
“若昀……我说的喜欢是……那种喜欢。”刘昊然只觉得整个人就要起飞，他仿佛是正躺在云朵里。  
  
“咱们都不是三岁小孩了。”  
  
“那你的意思是……”  
  
“咱们在一起吧。”  
  
  
  
女孩给刘昊然买了个新的眼镜框，然后开心地约了刘昊然出门配眼镜。刘昊然今天休息，本来不想赴约，可是转念一想现在他也算是和女孩在拍拖，于是只能不情不愿换了衣服去眼镜店。  
  
他以前是不近视的，高三那年他学习学得有点狠，于是光荣的加入了近视大军。  
  
还不是因为张若昀考去了离刘昊然很远的一个南方城市，异地的滋味不好受，所以刘昊然也发誓一定要考上张若昀的那所大学。  
  
平时两人也都是用手机发微信，语音视频聊天还没那么普及的时候就只能每天掐着时间打电话，毕竟多打一分钟都是钱。这种生活其实说白了也很枯燥，好在有爱情的滋润才没有令刘昊然和张若昀厌倦。  
  
  
  
/童话破灭/   
  
  
  
“嗯，好，拜拜啦晚安。”晚上十点多，刘昊然走在放学的回家的路上，他挂了和张若昀的电话，看了一眼没有超出二十分钟心里松了一口气。最近父母的生意不好，一直在赔钱，把家里的那辆车也卖了，还是没能添补上巨大的缺口补上，于是只能关门。  
  
刘昊然的零用钱也少的可怜，除了每天上学吃饭买资料和打电话以外，刘昊然几乎不花一分钱在别的地方，也是为家庭减轻压力。  
  
但是最近他和张若昀通话的时间也越来越短，张若昀好像总是忙着很多事一样，经常是刘昊然话还没说完那边就着急挂了电话，不过刘昊然也可以理解，毕竟是大学生，跟高中生总是不一样的，等他也考上了大学，一切就会回到原来的样子。  
  
“救命啊！”前边的小巷子里突然传来了女生的求救声，刘昊然什么都没来得及想就冲了过去，那个女孩被两个男子夹在中间，男子正在猥/亵她。  
  
刘昊然气不打一处来，他把袖子挽起来正要上前拉开他们，没想到那女子竟从手里撒出一把白色粉末，刘昊然不可避免地吸入了一些，然后他便缓缓失去意识晕了过去。  
  
再醒过来的时候已经是第二天清晨了，刘昊然缓缓睁开沉重的眼皮，发现天花板并不是自家的天花板，扭头一看，昨天晚上的那个女孩正赤身裸体地躺在自己怀里，再看看自己，也是连内裤都没穿。  
  
“你是谁？你想干嘛？”刘昊然立马警觉起来，他跳下床捡起地上的校服穿上，然后看着那女孩缓缓坐起来。  
  
“你昨天晚上强/暴了我，给我打500万，否则警局见，我保证你前途尽毁。”女孩慢条斯理地穿上外套然后下地和刘昊然对视，“还是高中生吧弟弟，今年高考？”  
  
“你……是你把我迷晕了的，我没有……”刘昊然意识到自己是被仙人跳了，他懊恼不已，狠狠将女孩伸过来的手打掉。  
  
女孩也并不生气，她从垃圾桶里拿出了一个装着白色粘稠物的安全套，举到刘昊然眼前晃了晃：“看见了吗弟弟？我有证据，上法庭你赢不了我，而且这事传出去对你名声也不好吧，你想想清楚吧。”  
  
刘昊然愤恨地转头离开，他一拳狠狠砸在宾馆的门板上，身后传来女人放肆的大笑声，刘昊然骂了一句然后跑回了家。  
  
刘昊然其实有很多种办法可以摆脱掉这个女人，可能还是太年轻，他并没有想到，而且也没告诉父母，一声不吭地退了学说要去外地打工，这可气坏了刘父刘母，一气之下和刘昊然划清了界限，再也不忍他这个儿子了。  
  
刚开始刘昊然在饭店端盘子，城市也小，挣得也不多，连他自己一个月都养不活，那段时间很痛苦很难熬，每天都要看人脸色，老板的顾客的其他同事的，那一道道目光把刘昊然那小小的自尊心戳刺得体无完肤，他几乎打算轻生。  
  
自然，越来越差的经济水平让刘昊然自卑到了谷底，他渐渐地走在街上也抬不起头来，身边的人都换了更智能的手机，而他却没钱去换一个可以视频通话的手机。  
  
张若昀什么都不知道，他不知道刘昊然现在处在什么样的环境中，他只是好奇为什么刘昊然老拒绝他的视频邀请。一次次的拒绝让张若昀感到失落又伤心，可是刘昊然却也什么都不跟他说，只是每天例行公事一般地睡前道一句晚安，然后就把电话挂断。  
  
很快，刘昊然连端盘子的工作也没了，省里要来检查，他一个未成年，老板怕被别人说雇童工，于是就把刘昊然给解雇了。刘昊然自然不甘心，可是再怎么生气也无能为力，毕竟这是赤裸裸的现实，他没办法打破也没办法逃离。  
  
没办法换工作吧，街上的玩偶人可以发传单挣钱，于是刘昊然穿上了厚厚的玩偶服，每日站在暴晒的街头发广告，只要待那么一会就全身是汗，咸涩的汗水流进刘昊然的眼睛里，灼得他不停流泪，这份工作已经这样辛苦，却经常受到路人的白眼。  
  
这个工作一站就得是一整天，手机揣在里面的裤兜里，来了电话也根本没时间接，刘昊然也索性不去接了，总之他这幅狼狈样子越少人知道越好。  
  
于是张若昀的电话渐渐从每天三个变成了两个，再到睡前的一个，再往后，两个人就再也没打过电话。  
  
这段恋情开始得随意，结束得也是如此随意，甚至是水到渠成，不出刘昊然意料的。他现在这个样子还有什么资格跟张若昀谈情说爱？人家现在是大城市的大学生，而他，只是一个在十八线小城市里没文凭的打工仔。  
  
在刘昊然发工资的那一天，他握着沉甸甸的一摞钱，下了好大一个决心去买了一个新手机，顺便把电话号码也改了，以前的那个电话号卖给了一个养老院里的老奶奶。  
  
  
  
/豆腐宅急便/  
  
  
  
刘昊然戴着女孩新买给他眼镜上班了，其实他近视度数很久没涨了，再配一个眼镜也是多此一举。路上刘昊然总是觉得头晕眼花，可能是眼镜的问题，他从包里翻出了他之前的眼镜，换了现在的这副。  
  
旧眼镜刘昊然整整带了五年没换，这副眼镜跟着他从学校到社会再到这个城市，也真是不离不弃，刘昊然甚至还有点感动。  
  
当年高考过后，刘昊然就花光了积蓄去考了驾照，他觉得自己开车不错，可以去当个出租车司机，至少比发传单体面一些。  
  
鬼使神差的，刘昊然买了去张若昀那个城市的火车票。说刘昊然不想他一定是假的，他当初认为是张若昀甩了他，于是愤恨地换了手机，可是刘昊然不知道的是，张若昀哭着再给刘昊然打电话的时候，接起来的都是那个养老院的奶奶。  
  
于是刘昊然去到张若昀的那个城市里当出租车司机，大学四年的时间，说不定就会碰上。可是整整四年，刘昊然连张若昀的影子都没见到过。  
  
后来刘昊然就不开出租车，改网上叫车了，这才碰见了女孩，那个对他一见钟情连续一个月都叫他的车的女孩。  
  
刘昊然已经不指望能见到张若昀，想来他大学应该也已经毕业了，也不一定会继续留在这座城市里上班。无望的等待变成了彻底的失败，刘昊然也死了心，不再去期盼有朝一日上他车的人会是张若昀。  
  
  
  
“拜拜。”又是跟女孩因为无话可说而尴尬地挂了电话，刘昊然把手机随意地扔到一边，捏了捏鼻梁。他有预感他和女孩的恋爱即将走到尽头，没有话题就是关系出现裂痕的第一步。  
  
“您有新的订单。”  
  
刘昊然烦躁地抓起手机，他以为还是女孩子来找他，拿起手机一看才发现那是一个的ID，以前从来没见过的。  
  
本着职业素养，刘昊然再怎么烦躁也调整好了状态去接人，那人在A市的某家上市公司门口等待。刘昊然很少去那条街道，几乎没什么人会在那里网约车。  
  
刘昊然险些迷了路，直到对方打来电话催促。打来电话的是个男人，他的声音有些低沉却又温柔，还带着点刘昊然熟悉的口音，刘昊然觉得声音耳熟，但是一时间并不敢确定是不是他，会是他吗？  
  
按着他指的路远远看过去，那人身形挺拔，体型已经不似高中时期的消瘦，但是依旧匀称，穿着一身剪裁合体的西装，梳着背头，根根发丝都被发胶好好固定贴在头皮上，手上还提着两个纸袋，一只脚在人行道边上晃晃悠悠。  
  
刘昊然不确定那是不是张若昀，直到刘昊然开到他身边，看清了他鼻尖上的痣，刘昊然才确定，他终于碰见张若昀了。他跟印象中不一样了，更成熟，或者说离刘昊然更远了。  
  
张若昀拉开车门坐在了副驾驶上，他刚想跟司机打个招呼寒暄一下，抬眼对上了刘昊然镜片后的双眼。  
  
气氛一时间有些尴尬，室内温度骤然下降，好像他们俩之间的空气瞬间全部凝结成冰了一样。张若昀的嘴还微微张开着，不知道该不该开口向刘昊然问好。  
  
“……去哪？”还是刘昊然打破了尴尬，他手指不自然的在方向盘上敲打，把头转了回去看着前方。  
  
“去……xx小区。”张若昀欲盖弥彰地去系安全带，可是因为太过紧张手心出汗，插了好几次都没能系好安全带。  
  
刘昊然见他强装镇定快要绷不住了的样子也不忍心袖手旁观，于是他把手伸过去，帮张若昀扣好了安全带，卡好的“咔”声响起，刘昊然的额角也流下一滴汗来。  
  
“……谢谢。”“没事。”  
  
和初中那时候一样，刘昊然开车带着张若昀到处疯玩，而张若昀就坐在副驾驶上有说有笑，不过这次一路上两人都没说话。  
  
刘昊然发现张若昀胖了一点，脸上的软肉昭告着他现在生活得很不错，即使他没有特意动作，刘昊然还是看见了张若昀左耳上打的两个耳洞和嘴角的唇洞。  
  
张若昀以前没有耳洞和唇洞的，肯定是上了大学以后才打的，至于为什么打刘昊然也猜了个八九不离十，他突然内心无比酸涩，手指紧紧握住了方向盘。  
  
而张若昀一路上虽然大部分时间在看手机，不过他还是从反光的屏幕里看到了刘昊然浅淡的一层黑眼圈和没好好打理冒出来的一圈胡茬。  
  
那个时候刘昊然不再联系张若昀，张若昀以为他只是在耍小孩子脾气，于是也不去给刘昊然打电话，他以为只要让刘昊然自己冷静一段时间，他们就会重归于好，可是张若昀想不到，他再打通那个熟悉的电话号的时候，接起来的会是一个年迈的奶奶。  
  
于是张若昀崩溃地给那个奶奶打了无数通电话，没想到那个奶奶人意外的好，非但没有生气，还愿意开导他，张若昀打心底里感谢那个奶奶，直到现在，他还时不时会打给那个奶奶。  
  
xx小区离得并不是特别远，十几分钟就到了，快到小区门口的时候刘昊然终于开了口，问张若昀这几年过得怎么样。  
  
“我过得还行，你呢？什么时候来这开车的。”  
  
“……高中毕业就来了。”  
  
“你没上大学吗？”  
  
“没有，考不上。”  
  
“……哦，到了，我下车了……”张若昀伸手去拉车门，却被刘昊然紧紧拽住了手腕。  
  
“……留个联系方式吧，我……我在这就和你熟。”短短一句话刘昊然眼睛眨了十来下，眼神却盯着旁边马路上的一棵大树。  
  
张若昀被拽住的时候起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，他整个人好像是被揪住的小动物，颤颤巍巍地回头看着刘昊然，然后他掏出手机点开了微信的二维码。  
  
“……你扫我吧。”  
  
刘昊然抓着他手腕的那只手还紧紧地握着，然后用另一只手掏出手机扫了张若昀的二维码。  
  
“我走了……”张若昀把手机重新揣回口袋，开门，但是刘昊然没松手，“我到了。”  
  
“到家给我发个信息行吗？”刘昊然的语气中掺杂了几分乞求，他皱起的粗粗眉毛和无辜的狗狗眼让张若昀再次宣告沦陷。  
  
“好。”  
  
  
  
和张若昀的重逢是刘昊然做梦也没想到的，他以为他已经把张若昀忘得干干净净了，但是偶然的一次简单见面还是将刘昊然几乎完全丧失了的希望此刻又再次熊熊燃烧了起来。  
  
他开始和张若昀在微信上聊天，虽然每天聊的都不多，出去早晚安也就十几条闲聊，不过刘昊然还是很满足，看着张若昀发来的“睡了”都会满脸傻笑地看很久，看着看着就流出眼泪来。  
  
女孩最近发现刘昊然对她的态度越来越不耐烦，总是说了两句话就开始敷衍，对女孩的撒娇耍赖也丝毫不为所动，反而是每天看着手机屏幕傻笑。女孩很委屈，他不相信她和刘昊然的恋情也会走到那一步，于是她开始偷偷查刘昊然的手机，可是她也并没有查出什么。  
  
除了刘昊然每天都和一个叫“天线昀昀”的人互道早晚安，就再没有什么其他的异样了。女孩翻遍了“天线昀昀”的朋友圈，发现他是个男的，心中虽有蹊跷，但就没有放在心上，直到那天她偷看刘昊然的手机被刘昊然当场抓包。  
  
“你翻我手机呢？”刘昊然只是下车出去买水的功夫，女孩又没忍住好奇心去看了刘昊然的手机，可是她没想到刘昊然忘了拿钱，立马就折返回来了。  
  
“我……我只是……”女孩涨红了脸支支吾吾地握着刘昊然的手机，眼神不知道放在哪里，她不敢去看刘昊然愤怒的表情。  
  
“你为什么要看我手机，看我的隐私很有意思？”刘昊然一把从女孩手中抢过手机，发现页面停留在刘昊然的微信界面上，“你看我微信？你凭什么看我微信？”  
  
女孩还没被刘昊然这么凶过，波动的情绪一下子变得强烈，女孩眼中控制不住的流出了颗颗眼泪，哭着喊道：“我是你女朋友啊，难道你的秘密我没资格看你的手机吗！”  
  
“我从来都没看过你的手机，你为什么要看我的。”  
  
“你是不是喜欢别人了……”女孩突然话锋一转，让刘昊然一时哑口无言，“是那个昀昀吧，你是不是喜欢上他了？”  
  
“……”  
  
女孩无声掩面流泪，刘昊然愣了两秒钟然后关上车门，走远了。  
  
  
  
/一路向北/  
  
  
  
刘昊然和女孩分手了，没有声嘶力竭的争吵也没有依依不舍的留恋。  
  
黄昏时分，刘昊然独自开车去海边兜风，他心里说不出的堵塞，需要去做点什么来疏通，于是他想到去看海。  
  
海那么大，表面一层波涛汹涌，更深处看似平静实则暗流涌动，洄游鱼类会随着洋流一次次回家，再随着水流身不由己。  
  
太阳变成了一个小小的红色火球，静静悬挂在海面上，倒映出一片金黄的波光粼粼。刘昊然穿着鞋子踩进傍晚退潮后还有些湿润的沙滩，一串串脚印留在他的身后。  
  
刘昊然看见浪边上有个人影，隐隐约约有些像张若昀，刘昊然立马跑了几步上前，发现果真是他，他正光着脚穿着沙滩短裤，腰间围着一件衬衫，脑袋上还戴着一个黄色宽檐的渔夫帽。  
  
张若昀手里抓着一枝小木棍在沙滩上画什么东西，身后的白色浪花一遍遍打在他洁白的脚和小腿上。  
  
“若昀！”刘昊然欢快地跑了过去，他一边挥手一边面带笑容，离得那么远张若昀都看见了刘昊然的小虎牙。  
  
“…啊……昊然……”可是张若昀脸上并没有什么开心的神色，他的表情更像是有些慌张，然后蹲下用手把刚刚在地上画的图案擦掉了。  
  
“真巧啊，你也来散步吗？”刘昊然干脆一屁股坐在了张若昀身边，并没有注意张若昀在画什么。  
  
“啊……嗯。”张若昀转过身子，把腿一盘也坐下了，两人一起看着半入海的太阳。  
  
海风咸丝丝地吹拂在刘昊然的脸上，耳边也都是水波翻滚拍打的声音，身边的张若昀也静静坐着没有离开，已经很久没有这样身心放松过的刘昊然觉得世界还是如此美好。  
  
“若昀，我其实当年不是因为考不上大学才辍学的。”刘昊然抓起身边的一块鹅卵石在手里转了两圈然后丢进了海里，激起了点小小的水花，“我被骗了，我当时脑子有病，就退了学去打工。”  
  
张若昀的手指在一边紧张地握住了一把沙子，湿润的沙子粘在他的指缝里甩不掉。  
  
“但我一个小孩能挣多少钱呢，我被老板辞退，被客人骂，被爸妈赶……当时我真的觉得我快要死了。”刘昊然短促地笑了一下，然后又继续道，“我连一个能视频通话的手机都买不起，凭什么要你继续在我身上浪费时间呢。”  
  
“你认为那是浪费时间？”张若昀闷闷地低着头开口，他用手挡着脸，不让刘昊然看见掉下来的眼泪。  
  
“我没钱，没本事，唯一会的就是开车，所以我考完了驾照就坐了一天一夜的硬座来这。”刘昊然哽咽了一句，吸了吸鼻子，“想着你大学四年呢，我总有一天会碰到你。”  
  
“我知道你恨我，但是我真的一直没忘记过你。”刘昊然转头握住张若昀挡在脸前的胳膊，“我们能再开始吗？”  
  
张若昀的头一直死死低着，刘昊然看他不动便低下头去看，发现张若昀早就哭得满脸都是眼泪。于是刘昊然再也压抑不住心中的酸涩，吻上了张若昀软嫩的嘴唇。  
  
“可以原谅我吗？”刘昊然只是蜻蜓点水般触碰了一下张若昀的唇，然后又马上离开了。  
  
“……我其实……”  
  
“您有新的订单。”  
  
张若昀的话被刘昊然的订单提醒打断，刘昊然掏出手机，看了两眼就火急火燎地起身拍了拍沙子，留给张若昀一句“我等你答复”就跑走了。  
  
张若昀在刘昊然转身的瞬间放声大哭，眼泪糊了他满脸，湿湿凉凉的很不舒服。  
  
“宝宝，干嘛呢？”  
  
听见声音张若昀慌乱地用袖子擦干净了眼泪，努力地挤出一个笑脸来：“在看日落呢。”  
  
“欸？刚才咱俩画的那个‘李现爱若昀’的画呢？”  
  
“被海浪冲掉啦。”  
  
其实张若昀刚才想告诉刘昊然的是他已经有男朋友了，就是他公司的年轻老总——李现。  
  
当时张若昀刚上大学，一次偶然的机会和李现结识，李现对张若昀一见钟情，但是奈何张若昀对他不来电，他只能以学费和职位威胁了张若昀跟他上了几次床。张若昀的确不富裕，而且不是一般的穷，于是他背着刘昊然答应了李现，不过渐渐的刘昊然不再理睬他，李现对他的追求却越来越猛烈。彻底和刘昊然分手以后张若昀好像丢了魂一样，好在听了那个奶奶的开导，他才没有堕落下去，还慢慢接受了李现的爱。  
  
李现这人的确不错，伤心时不会叫张若昀多喝热水，开心时不会忘记跟张若昀分享。  
  
“宝宝，走吧，咱们待会还得去参加公司party呢。”  
  
“走吧。”  
  
  
  
八月二十四号是张若昀的生日，刘昊然买了一对银耳环。  
  
首饰店的小姑娘给他推荐了好几款，他却只看中了最简单的那种，只是一个圆环的那种。  
  
“可以打耳眼吗？”刘昊然捏着耳环问柜台的小姑娘。  
  
小姑娘一脸懂得的表情带着刘昊然走到柜台后面，然后取出了工具。  
  
“先生是想和女朋友一人带一只？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
细细的针扎透耳垂的时候刘昊然并没有感觉很痛，相反的，他还很享受，心里甜滋滋的。  
  
今天刘昊然提前下了班去接张若昀，他把车好好地停在张若昀的公司门口，盯着人来人往的公司大门。  
  
张若昀的下班时间已经过了十几分钟，他还是没出来，刘昊然有点着急，刚要推开车门出去找他，就看见张若昀也一个高高的男人一起走了出来。  
  
那个男人笑眯眯地看着张若昀，自然地接过了张若昀放到他手上的包。张若昀上了那个男人的车，然后那个男人的车就扬长而去了。  
  
刘昊然的眼圈不知不觉地红了，他一脚踩上油门，跟上了张若昀的车。  
  
终于，在第三次等红绿灯的时候，刘昊然看见了坐在副驾驶上的张若昀，男人说了什么，然后他笑得眼睛弯弯，男人看见他可爱的样子情不自禁的吻上了他的脸蛋。  
  
刘昊然的大脑突然空白一片，他僵硬地踩下油门，车子飞快的从张若昀身边超过。  
  
后退的街景刘昊然已经看不到了，浮现在他眼前的画面全都是张若昀，初中的，高中的，笑着的，哭着的，和他分手时的……他好像此刻才意识到，自己伤害了张若昀那么多次。  
  
车轮在马路上扬起大片的沙尘，可是车依旧没有减速。  
  
-end-  
  
  
  
  



End file.
